Glummy 7: Clone Hero!
by Glumshanks
Summary: The seventh Clone of myself becomes the first all-wedgie-based superhero!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _There is a name that strikes fear into the cracks and privates of ALL female villains..._

 _A name that causes much butt-clenching..._

 _A name that lets you know that it's time to buy new panties..._

 _What is this name?_

 _It's Glummy 7..._

It was another day in XZ City, a crime filled city in the center of the multiverse.

Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy (DC Comics) laughed as they ran off with money they stole from the bank.

"Man, what a great steal Red! Red? Where'd ya go?" Harley asked a minute later. Ivy had mysteriously vanished. After another minute of searching, groaning was heard, which Harley investigated. She was shocked to find Ivy in a hanging mummy wedgie!

"Owwies..." Ivy groaned. While Harley was distracted, she felt something grab her panties too late.

"Gotcha." A voice snickered.

Harley's screams of pain could be heard for miles.

The cops were very confused to find Harley in a jock-lock wedgie and Ivy still in a hanging mummy wedgie three hours later.

At an warehouse...

A group of 13 were conversing in a room outside the living room.

They were: Zelgius the Drifloon (SuperPaperWatt's Pokémon OC), Hayleen the Gastly (SuperPaperWatt's Pokémon OC), Suzu (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo), Amatheyst (Steven Universe), Peridot (Steven Universe), Joy (Inside Out), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Catwoman (DC Comics), Kordi Freemaker (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures), Uni-Kitty (The LEGO Movie), Ava Prentiss (Nexo Knights), Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) and Launch (Dragon Ball).

"So who's gonna report to the boss?" Launch asked, currently in Her blonde form.

Everyone stared at Launch.

"No." The split personality person growled adamantly.

Hayleen promptly made Launch sneeze, turning her into her purple haired self.

"It's time to report to the boss." The Gastly smirked.

"OK." Launch smiled, walking into the living room. Her screams of pain seconds later alerted the others they could go in without having their undies yanked.

Launch had received a messy atomic (with spaghetti being used).

"I can taste my panties." Launch groaned, her voice muffled by her panties.

 _"Better you then me."_ The other female sidekicks thought.

They turned to their boss, who was dusting off her hands, smiling at a successful wedgie. Who was their boss? Glummy 7, the seventh clone of OK fanfiction writer Glumshsnks!

"So I heard you all had some sucessful nights of bad guy stopping." Glummy 7 smiled.

"And you would too if A) You didn't focus solely on females and B) Used something BESIDES just wedgies to defeat them." Hayleen deadpanned.

A hook quietly dropped down, attached itself to Hayleen's panties, and yanked towards the heavens!

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hayleen shouted, her panties rocketing higher and higher up her crack as the hook rose and rose.

"Anyone else wanna question me?" Glummy 7 asked. The other females instinctively held their Butts and privates as they vigorously shook their heads no.

"Let's get ice cream then!" Glummy 7 smiled. The others cheered and followed Glummy 7 out, leaving Launch stumbling around and Hayleen screaming death threats and profanities in between screams of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the Main Baddies!

Thunderblast (Transformers: Cybertron) was in her throne on an abandoned island. She had become the leader of a gang and had become Glummy 7's archenemy! Why? Well, if Thunderblast were to stand, people would see why...

Thunderblast had, for the 1,676th time, received a wedgie from Glummy 7 so massive her underweear were now six times their regular size! Thunderblast was Glummy 7's favorite target for some reason! Literally HALF of the time the former Decepticon hadn't even been doing anything evil, yet she was mercilessly wedgied anyways!

Thunderblast growled at these thoughts before calling her three worst henchwomen: Taokaka (BlazBlue), Nanette (Pokémon) and Colonel Violet (Dragon Ball). Tao was easily distracted, Nanette was a worrywart and Violet honestly didn't give a (bleep).

"What's up boss?" Tao smiled while Nanette gulped and Violet looked bored.

Thunderblast was going to chew the trio out for yet another failed mission when she got an idea for MUCH worse punishment.

"I have a SPECIAL mission for you three." She smiled. The trio looked at each other, surprised. Thunderblast smiled. This was gonna be GREAT.

Meanwhile, with Glummy 7 and her sidekicks...

"I DON'T THINK THIS LIMB ENHANCER IS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS THOROUGHLY STRETCHED!" Periot screeched, as Glummy 7 was currently giving her a massive wedgie. Glummy 7 yanked Harder, causing more screeching from Peridot. Suddenly, there was a beeping of her intruder alarm. Glummy 7 left Peridot in a hanging vwedgie and went to investigate.

"You OK P-dot?" Amethyst asked her fellow gem as she got her down.

"I'll persevere..." Peridot groaned, rubbing her aching bottom.

Back with Glummy 7, she was looking through the cameras to see Tao, Nanette and Violet sneaking around (quite poorly, but sneaking nonetheless). Upon seeing the Thunderblast logo on them, the clone smirked. She teleported away.

Meanwhile, the trio of villains were preparing to sneak attack Glummy 7's base, the mission they had been given. Nanette was quietly listing off everything that could to wrong. Tao and Violet were glad when her voice suddenly stopped. Violet turned to say a snarky comment, but noticed Nanette was gone!

"Hey Tao, Nanette-" The Colonel was saying to Tao, before noticed that her other partner was gone as well! Violet was highly confused. She was about to pull out a gun, but never for the chance before she was in a room, tied up. Violet blinked twice.

"Huh?" She asked. The way she was tied up left her butt hanging in the air. She noticed Tao and Nanette in the same position. Before the Violet could snarkily asked what happened, her eyes widened and she screamed in pain. Why? Because Glummy 7 was giving her a wedgie!

Glummy 7 yanked and yanked and yanked, causing more screams each time. Eventually, Glummy 7 started swinging Violet in a circle by the underwear, giving Violet an around-the-world wedgie! Vio!et sobbed, her eyes crossed from pain. Glummy 7 finished Violet with an atomic Wedgie, leaving Violet a sobbing mess.

Tao was next. She recieved a messy wedgie (using spaghetti sauce, mashed potatoes and hot sauce), an around-the-world and finally an atomic.

Finally was Nanette, who received a squeaky clean wedgie, a wedgie-swirlie Combo and finally an atomic.

Three gang members lay on the f!oor, sobbing. Glummy 7 smiled. She promptly grabbed the leg holes of the undies. For the villainous trio, this way gonna be a looooooong six hours.

Six hours later...

Violet, Tao and Nanette sobbed in absolutely agony as they waddled to Thunderblast's throne room. Their underwear trailed 26 feet behind them (which was a new world record) as they entered.

"Report?" Thunderblast smiled.

"W-We failed..." Nanette whimpered.

"And?" Thunderblast smirked, using all her effort to keep In her laughter.

"We got wedgied..." Tao groaned.

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that." Thunderblast said, which was a lie.

"Anyways, what's our next mission?" Violet asked, trying to move on from the embarrassing defeat.

"About that, you're on permanent Glummy 7 duty." Thunderblast said, smiling at her minions mortified expression. She then dismissed them.

"We should stock on panties I guess." Violet groaned as the trio went to their shared room, putting on new panties. The other two nodded.

All three knew one thing: Their butts were going to be in ALOT of pain from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zelgius, Joy, Suzu, Judy and The Temple of Wedgies!

It was another day in The break room in Glummy 7's base. Only 4 of her sidekicks were on duty today.

Zelgius was reading a book on acting techniques, Suzu was eating ramen, Joy was talking to her fellow emotions via the computer and Judy was practicing her kicks.

"Would the four sidekicks on duty please report to my office." Glummy 7 asked over a speaker.

The four sighed and trudged over to their boss' office.

Glummy 7 gave a cheerful smile, while the four sidekicks mentally prepared their screams from the inevitable wedgie.

"I need you four to go to a temple and get me a treasure!" The clone smiled. Zelgius, Suzu, Joy and Judy looked shocked at first, but quickly smiled.

 _"No wedgies!"_ They thought.

After getting the location, the four were off, whistling and skipping.

Little did they know they were being watched...

"A treasure? Sounds like it could get me back into my tribe's good graces." Crooler (Legends of Chima) smirked, following the four.

Six hours later...

The quartet of sidekicks looked up at the temple.

"Is this the right place?" Judy asked.

Suzu checked their instructions and nodded. She, Judy, and Joy entered. Zelgius gulped, but after putting on a mask and pretending she was a brave knight, followed her comrades.

Crooler chuckled and, after waiting a good chunk of time to make sure she wouldn't be seen, followed.

"Be careful. There's apparently traps." Zelgius warned, looking at what Glummy 7 wrote.

"Don't worry! Careful's my middle name!" Joy smiled. She then stepped on a tile that sunk down, though no one noticed.

Zelgius, who had been trailing behind, was heard screaming.

The other three turned around to see disembodied hands giving Zelgius a squeaky clean wedgie.

"EEEEPPP!" The Drifloon screehed as her pink panties covered in William Shakespeare quotes violated her.

Another three pairs of hands came flying at Suzu, Joy and Judy, who all barely dodged.

"Go on without me!" Zelgius exclaimed.

"Aye Aye!" Joy and Suzu exclaimed, running off.

"Wait! I was just being dramatic!" Zelgius groaned.

Judy tried to help her friend, but was knocked down. She was soon screeching as her carrot covered panties were rocketed out in a brutal frontal wedgie!

"NOOO! IT HURTS!" Judy squealed.

Meanwhile..

Crooler was sneaking around.

"Hmmm...what should I buy with the leftover treasure?" She chuckled. She then accidentally activated a trap tile, which went unnoticed.

She soon noticed, however, when another pair of disembodied hands started yanking her panties.

"ACKKKKKKKKK!" Crooler howled as her blue cartoonish crocodile panties were rammed up her crack. As her panties were raised higher and higher, Crooler knew what was happening.

"No wait anything but an atomic wedgie!" She sobbed. Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as her panties were snapped over forehead after glue had been applied! The disembodied hands disappeared as Crooler stumbled off, groaning in pain and failing to remove her atomic thanks to the glue.

Back with Suzu and Joy...

The duo had managed to outrun the remaining two pairs of disembodied hands and were trekking forward.

They were soon in a large room.

"Oh! A treasure chest!" Joy cheered, noticing s treasure chest. However, Crooler grapple hooked it towards herself.

"Thanks a lot fools!" She laughed, running off.

"...Did a crocodile in an atomic wedgie just steal the treasure?" Suzu wondered, to which Joy nodded. However, from behind a wall emerged a Wedgiesaurus Rex (Codename: Kids Next Door)!

Joy and Suzu screamed and ran off. The bully dinosaur followed, roaring.

Zelgius and Judy groaned as they layed on their backs in frontal atomic wedgies.

Joy and Suzu ran past them, leaving them to be around-the-world wedgied by the Wedgiesaurus Rex. After much sobbing of pain by the two, the t-rex like creature let go, sending Judy and Zelgius flying into the horizon.

Joy and Suzu managed to hide and the Wedgiesaurus Rex ran past. Joy sighed in relief...causing the bully dinosaur to find them.

Wedgiesarus Rex grabbed Suzu's green with smiling puppies panties and Joy's yellow with cheerful sayings panties and yanked towards the heavens, giving the duo the world's biggest regular wedgie!

"OOOWWWWWWW!" Suzu and Joy screamed. Wedgiesaurus Rex then wrapped them up in a mummy wedgie! The duo sobbed as they were thrown into the horizon.

Two hours later...

All four crashlanded in Glummy 7's base, groaning in pain from their wedgies.

"Did you get the treasure?" Glummy 7 asked.

"No..." Judy groaned, removing her frontal atomic.

Glummy 7 shrugged and handed the four new underwear. The quartet sighed in relief at their boss being calm.

After they got done changing, though, Glummy 7's expression changed to a scowl.

"Assume the position." She growled. The four whimpered and did as asked.

Zelgius, Suzu, Joy and Judy's screams of pain as Glummy 7 administrered a messy atomic wedgie on each of them was heard from three miles away.

Meanwhile, in a swamp...

After removing her atomic wedgie and changing her panties, Crooler went to show Cragger (her brother and leader of their tribe) the treasure!

"There's nothing in here." Cragger snarled. Crooler gasped and looked inside, noticing a hole.

"It must have fallen through that hole." She sighed. Cragger grabbed his sister's waistband, while his three bodyguards grabbed the other three sides of her panties. Crooler's eyes shrunk, as she knew from experience EXACTLY what was going to happen.

"Please no! Not a quadruple wedgie!" She sobbed. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as all four yanked towards the heavens!

"OWCHIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Crooler screeched. She mentally swore her vengeance on the four she followed for not letting her know.

It seemed no one that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: LadyDevimon Attacks!

Catwoman enjoyed many things. Thievery? Yep! Batman? Yep! Cats? Most definently.

Being a glorified wedgie slave? Certainty not!

Catwoman grit her teeth as her cartoon cat covered panties and Ava's knight covered panties were yanked towards the heavens.

"OK, you've had your fun. Now knock it off." The cat-themed anti-hero hissed, mentally cursing how squeaky her voice had become.

Glummy 7 smirked.

"I was hoping you'd speak up." She smirked, pulling out extra pairs of underwear.

10 minutes later...

Ava and Catwoman have received spider web wedgies, and were groaning in agony.

Glummy 7 admired her work and walked off.

Two hours later...

The last pair of panties finally snapped, freeing the duo from their intricate wedgie.

"Ow..." Ava whimpered. Catwoman merely grit her teeth and waddled uncomfortably to the freezer to grab some ice...only to see Violet, Tao and Nanette!

"Just what I needed. A way to cool off steam." Catwoman smirked, cracking her knuckles.

The trio of minions gulped.

Three hours later, at Thunderblast's Base...

"Care to explain how this happened?" Thunderblast deadpanned, looking at Violet, Tao and Nanette.

Said trio were atomic wedgied in their purple with hearts (Violet), green with cats (Tao) and orange with pigs (Nanette) panties.

"W-Well, you see..." Nanette began nervously. However, before the former Pokemon Trainer could finish, the trio were dragged off. Screams of pain were heard immediately afterwards.

"Idiots..." Thunderblast deadpanned, following after the screams. She soon found Violet, Tao and Nanette in mummy wedgies.

"Huh?" Thunderblast asked with a raised eyebrow. She suddenly got an idea.

"I'm willing to pay whoever did this to do a job for me!" Thunderblast smirked. There was no response...except Thunderblast's panties being yanked towards the ceiling.

"I read your mind. I'm going to do your job, but for a challenge, not for you." A Voice hissed/laughed, looking at Thunderblast's Hello Kitty panties.

"W-Wait! I'll double your pay! EEEP! NOOO! S-STOOPPPP!" Thunderblast screeched. She was soon also in a mummy wedgie!

With a nod, the wedgier stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself to be LadyDevimon (Digimon)!

"Well, I'm off to defeat Glummy 7." She smirked, laughing and flying off, leaving behind a squirming and crying Thunderblast, Nanette, Violet and Tao.

5 hours later in Glummy 7's base...

Uni-Kitty, Peridot and Amethyst were on guard duty.

"Yo P-Dot? Wanna see a movie after this?" Amethyst asked her girlfriend.

"Indeed. I lack other activies this evening." Peridot nodded with a smile.

"Awww! You two are sooooo cute!" Uni-Kitty smiled. Suddenly, there was a clattering. The trio looked at each other and played Rock Paper Scissors to decide who had to go investigate, which Uni-Kitty obviously lost due to her lack of appendages.

"Hello? Do you wanna be friends?" Uni-Kitty asked cheerfully.

Back with Peridot And Amethyst, Uni-Kitty's screams were heard.

"Wanna just pretend we didn't hear that and hope for the best?" Peridot gulped nervously, to which Amethyst nodded. Suddenly, the duo felt a hand grab their panties.

"Of course." Both deadpanned in unison.

Three minutes later...

Peridot, Amethyst and Uni-Kitty were in hanging frontal atomic wedgies.

"Owwies..." All three groaned.

With a smirk, LadyDevimon flew off.

Kordi and Kazooie were counting their paychecks outside of Glummy 7's bedroom, wondering if they should risk asking for a raise. They were easily dragged off and messy mummy wedgied (using hot sauce).

With nothing stopping her from reaching her prey, LadyDevimon laughed and entered Glummy 7's bedroom.

Ten minutes later...

"NO MORE PLEASE!" LadyDevimon sobbed, receiving a messy around the world wedgie (also using hot sauce, ironically). She had been getting wedgied non-stop for the entirety of the ten minutes!

"Will you leave me alonne?" Glummy 7 asked.

"Maybe?" LadyDevimon squeaked.

"Close enough." Glummy 7 shrugged, letting LadyDevimon go, sending her flying off into the horizon.

 _"I will have my revenge!"_ LadyDevimon thought, landing in a garbage dump.

But for now, she had to go home, change her panties, and rest...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The League of Mega Evil! (Part 1)

Glummy 7 was watching the news, smirking.

"Breakings news! Notorious criminals Rouge the Bat, Medusa, Chara and Lady Deadpool were found like this..." Lois Lane (DC Comics) started to report.

It showed a picture of Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog), Medusa (Soul Eater), Chara (Undertale) and Lady Deadpool (Marvel Comics) mummy wedgied in their Shadow the Hedgehog (Rouge), cartoony Snake (Medusa), cartoony Skeleton (Chara) and katana (Lady Deadpool) panties.

"...And have been apprehended. Considering how they were found, we thank Glummy 7 for her service." Lois finished.

Glummy 7 cheered happily.

"Isn't Chara gender neutral? I thought you only wedgied girls?" Kazooie deadpanned. The quadruple atomic wedgie the Breegull received seconds afterwards shut her up.

In a prison cell...

Chara was throwing a temper tantrum.

"How dare she?! No one will take me seriously ever again! How can I destroy planets if no one takes me seriously?!" They exclaimed.

"You're a real whiner, huh?" Medusa deadpanned.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Chara roared. Before they could do that, there was a flash of light that teleported Rouge, Chara, Medusa, Lady Deadpool, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn to Thunderblast's base!

"Welcome!" Thunderblast exclaimed, and the six villains teleported in noticed that aside from their host, Nanette, Tao, Violet, Crooler and LadyDevimon were also there.

"Why am I here? Do you want another mummy wedgie?" LadyDevimon growled.

"No. I'm here to propose a team-up! Alone, Glummy 7 humiliated us! Together we'd be unstoppable!" Thunderblast laughed evilly.

The villains mulled this over. With smirks, they nodded one by one.

"Excellent!" Thunderblast laughed evilly. She was so busy laughing evilly she didn't notice her fellow villains surround her.

"Thanks for the suggestion. But we don't need you." LadyDevimon smirked.

"Wait! N-NO! This was my-owowowow! NOOOOOO!" Thunderblast screamed as she was gang wedgied by the assembled (except her minions, who fearfully looked on).

After she had been mummy wedgied, Harley stuffed Thunderblast into a cannon.

"Buh-bye!" Harley laughed as Thunderblast was launched out of the stratosphere.

"Ummmm...what's next?" Nanette asked nervously.

"Revenge!" Chara laughed evilly.

At Glummy 7's base...

Judy squeaked as she was mercilessly yo-yo wedgied in her carrotcake panties.

"Aren't there other ways you could exercise?" Judy asked, her voice high-pitched from pain.

Glummy 7's response was to give Judy a quadruple atomic wedgie.

At a shopping mall...

All the other sidekicks were buying new panties.

"Ugh, I find it quite irritating that we're always having to spend money on these limb enhancers." Peridot grumbled.

The others nodded in agreement.

In some random High School...

Thunderblast screamed as she landed panties-first on a flagpole.

"Whhhyyy?" She squeaked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The League of Mega Evil (Part 2)

The League of Mega Evil had come up with a plan.

Nanette gulped nervously as she activated phase one of the plan, a spell from Medusa that put all of Glummy 7's sidekicks to sleep. This ended up working, so the group quietly entered.

Next, Taokaka slashed the wires, deactivating all of Glummy 7's traps.

With that, the group grabbed A sleeping Glummy 7 dragged her towards their base (AKA Thunderblast's stolen base).

3 hours later, Glummy 7 was trapped in a specially designed stocks: Her pantless butt was on display. She was also wearing pink Hello Kitty granny panties that had been forced on her.

L.O.M.E. smiled as they looked over their invited guests: XZ City's top 9 villainesses outside themselves. The League had decided they shouldn't keep the pleasure of revenge to themselves!

The gathered 9 were: Dr. Mrs. Monarch (The Venture Bros.), Lord Dominator (Wander over Yonder), , Golden Queen (Skylanders), Zangya (Dragon Ball Z), Princess Ahmanet (The Mummy 2017), Queen Chryssaliss (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Mismagius (Pokemon), Charmcaster (Ben 10) and Widowmaker (Overwatch).

"Greetings, fellow villainesses! For too long, Glummy 7 has used wedgies to humiliate and defeat us! Well, the tables have turned! WE get to wedgie HER!" Crooler proudly announced.

The crowd cheered enthusiaslly. With that, the wedgies began!

Lord Dominator started it off by bouncing wedgieing Glummy 7 and spanking her with her lava glove! Soon, Glummy 7 had been receiving wedgies for 5 whole hours from all 20 villainesses. Suddenly, there was a video chat call for LadyDevimon, which she happily answered.

"Hello!" Glummy 7 answered, causing everyone in the room to do a collective spit-take.

"How the heck are you video chatting us?! We've been wedgieing you for 5 hours!" Chara roared angrily.

"Oh that? That's a robot/teleportation bomb." Glummy 7 smirked.

"Wait... teleportation bomb?!" Charmcaster gasped.

"Yep. It was designed to teleport anyone who wedgies it into space, 30 lightyears away." Glummy 7 giggled. The villainesses roared in anger, but were too late: The robot duplicate went off and when the group opened their eyes, the Base had been teleported into space!

"Well, at least it can't get worse..." Tao attempted to cheer-up.

"Oh, I sent 3 dozen Wedgiesaurus Rexes to your same location. Have fun!" Glummy 7 finished, punctuated by 36 Wedgiesaurus Rexes appearing.

"CURSE YOU GLUMMY 7!" The 20 roared as the Wedgiesaurus Rexes descended upon them.

As the screen fades to black, stretching cotton and squeals of agony can be distinctly heard.


End file.
